<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boondock Saints by 23_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286301">The Boondock Saints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45'>23_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>月城 x 美弥，BL，PWP。<br/>心血来潮写的短篇，觉得月城和miya蛮适合我心中这种关系和形象的。<br/>9/15修改：不知道为什么在ao3发文的时候系统会以一种难以描述的形式把我的文字搞的乱七八糟，不是简单的吞字漏字的程度，而是直接把字词都给我改了，比如把“借款”改成“支出”，把“炯炯”改成“迥异”，我已经搞不清这是人工智能还是人工智障对我的爱了……<br/>感谢小伙伴的提醒让我把全文重新修改成人能看的样子，另对之前看这语句不通版本的小伙伴表达由衷的歉意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Rurika/Tsukishiro Kanato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boondock Saints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>  从月城租住的市区公寓开车前往那片山林，需要两个半小时。折算下来就是150分钟，9000秒。这个数字看起来很庞大，但拿来跟月城29年的人生比例，似乎又并非是那般漫长。</p><p>  从国道公路越过城市的钢筋水泥筑成的堡垒，似乎只是转瞬之间，周围就一片一片密密的绿色所包围。月城每次坐新干线出差的时候都会路过这座山头，只是他从未想过过有天会停下来看一看，或者用自己的双脚丈量一下从山底到山顶的垂直距离。</p><p>  今天不一样了，月城将车停在半山附近的山路，然后徒步向上攀爬。在这样的地形下谷歌地图已经失去了用途，他唯有借着一张纸质地图在群山中寻找方向。下过雨的土地泥泞，带着新鲜的草木的气味，但这并不会使他急促的心跳平缓下来，尤其是在接近地图标示的那个废弃工厂的时候，月城觉得自己的心几乎要撞碎肋骨冲出胸膛。</p><p>  隐藏在山林深处的原始老旧建筑看起来像上个世纪疯狂的六，七十年代的遗留产物，浮夸的装饰物在岁月的侵蚀下斑驳堆积，高大的墙壁被涂鸦覆盖，但依旧可见到那个时代残存下的辉煌。月城脱掉西装外套，将束缚着脖子的领带拉开，半是好奇半是忐忑地推开锈蚀的铁门向里走去。看着高悬在空中的铁链和四周已经废弃多时的器械，他第一个想到的是寂静岭，第二个则是摄影机不要停。</p><p>  可惜会在这里出现的生物不是邪恶的三角头，也不是某些骇人的吃人丧尸。这片空荡的大厅中间只有一个人，一个身材纤细眼神炯炯的秀气男子。</p><p>  再次确认了这个自带妩媚中性气质的男人，确实是个男人。</p><p>  “你就是......处刑人先生？”</p><p>  月城吞吞吐吐地发问，但很快就得到了悦耳声音的回应。</p><p>  那男子笑着对他招手，又指了指身边的两把椅子，可以他过来坐。“是的，我等你很久了，月城先生。</p><p>  对上他目光都一瞬间，月城有些退缩，但很快就开始自嘲自己的懦弱，都走到这一步了，还有什么好怕的？想着，他昂首阔步走过去，拉开椅子坐在了男子的对面。</p><p>  “开始吧。”</p><p>  把手提包和外套扔在地上之后，月城深吐了一口气，大声道。</p><p>  “不要那么心急嘛。”男子笑起来，眯起眼看着月城，“先跟我聊聊吧。”</p><p>  “有这个必要？”月城有些不悦，他皱起眉头道：“你拿钱办事不就行了。”</p><p>  “抱歉，这是规定。”</p><p>  男子的眼睛像有什么魔力似的，看得月城的态度软了下来，他只得点了点表示接受。</p><p>  “月城先生......有点绕口，可以直接喊你月城吗？”</p><p>  “似乎没有'处刑人先生'来的绕口。”</p><p>  “哦......”男子玩味地看着月城，又笑了起来，“我叫美弥るりか，你可以喊我美弥，这样公平了吧。”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  “月城，かなと，29岁，出生于横滨，7年前毕业于东京的名门私立，大学学的是经济，大学院转攻比较文学，5年前入职精密器械届的大手公司，营业部，恋爱经历，无......”</p><p>  美弥像背课文似的说出月城的履历，这并不令他意外，只是在说到恋爱经历的似乎月城的眉头微微皱了一下，像是捕捉到了这点，美弥笑着道：“所以为什么要来找我们呢，去好好过你的人生，找个喜欢的女生，恋爱，结婚，生个孩子，安安稳稳过一辈子不好吗。”</p><p>  顿了顿，美弥收起了笑容，用笔直的目光直视面对的月城开口。</p><p>  “所以，你为什么想死呢，月城かなと。”</p><p>  月城没有说话，一是他没有想到美弥会这么直接地问出来，二是他也并不太想跟一个初见的人讨论自己的人生选择的问题。</p><p>  “这个问题很重要吗？”月城扯了扯领子，避开了美弥的视线，“我只是雇你来杀了我，让我死透一点，你乖乖干活就行了。”</p><p>  “是的，你是我的客户，我当然会满足你的要求，不过我很好奇，既然你想死，为什么不就是杀。”美弥笑着，似乎真的是只单纯好奇。</p><p>  “你知道日本最有人气的自杀方法是什么吗。是自缢。”月城扯着领带做出一个上吊的姿势，“全日本自杀的人里，有起码66.4％的男性和58.9％的女性选择了自缢的方式自杀，为什么？因为自缢效率快，致死率高，方便快捷，用一根绳子子挂在门把手上都能杀死了自己......但就算这样，自缢也不是百分之百能死，如果没死成被救了下来，可能会留下后遗症，脑缺氧让你变成一个一辈子只有眼球能动的废人。”</p><p>  “你抗拒变成一个废人？”美弥饶有兴趣地看着月城。</p><p>  “我抗拒无法支配自己的生死。”月城毫不迟疑地回看他。</p><p>  两人就这样无言对视了几秒，还是美弥先打破了沉默，“说点别的吧，我想起我接待的其他的客户，有十八九岁的小姑娘，因为跟男友分手痛不欲生而求我杀了她；有赌马把退休金都赔进去，还借了大笔黑贷的中年男人，走投无路了来找我；还有的了绝症，没办法安乐死的老奶奶，她来的时候穿得特别体面，看起来完全不像一个被病痛折磨得活不久的人。”</p><p>  “你都......完成他们的心愿了？”</p><p>  “当然，我是专业的。”</p><p>  “这样啊，那就拜托你了，让我死的快一点，透一点。”说着月城就要起身，但美弥先一步把他按回了椅子上。</p><p>  “别这么着急，现在才中午十二点，我们时间多得很。”美弥对他露出一个看似友好的微笑，然后继续开口，“让我猜猜你为什么想死，怎么样。”</p><p>  “哦？”月城挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>  “一个事业有成的年轻男人，没有身患重病，没有借贷危机，没有受伤的情史，而且，长得一张讨人喜欢的脸，为什么突然想死呢。”</p><p>  月城不说话，只是直直地看着他，等他接下来的话。</p><p>  “总不可能是因为性取向吧。”美弥哈哈大笑起来，见月城皱着眉头没有反应，他又自然地开口，“没有交过女友，看上去也不像那话儿不行的样子，所以我就忍不住猜你是gay了。”</p><p>  “我只是对人类没什么兴趣。”</p><p>  “不客气所说，我还以为只有初中二年级的男生会做出这种放置呢。”美弥耸了耸肩。</p><p>  “或许真就像你说的那样吧......有一个空洞，一直在那，没东西可以放置它，就只能一直空着，空着，等有一天它把你吞噬掉。”</p><p>  “就像在黑暗中凝视你的abgrund？”</p><p>  “或者说是无处不在的dasein。”</p><p>  “你不觉得彻底的被放逐在另一种代表意味着彻底的自由？你可以主宰自己的生命，可以支配自己的所有。”</p><p>  “有谁会在看清了自己的无意义以后，还在试图建功立业，把自己塑成救世主呢？”月城第一次露出了微笑，却让他看上去更加疲惫，他接下来道： “据说我们的世界之外，有很多个平行宇宙，如果现在我手有一把一把枪，我把它对准自己。”他用手指比划着抵住自己的太阳穴，“那世界会在你的观察中塌缩，或许会分裂成两个世界，一个世界我死了，而另一个世界我还活着......这不是，很美吗？”</p><p>  “确实很美。”</p><p>  像听了什么有趣的故事似的，美弥环着双臂爽朗地笑起来，这让他看起来更像个妖艳的女人。他眯起眼，若有所思地看着月城。</p><p>  “就像你的脸一样，如果你是个gay的话，绝对会很受欢迎，我敢打保票，歌舞伎三町目的男人愿意花一百万换跟你睡一次的机会。”</p><p>  这话听起来像挑衅，但是在月城眼中却更像挑逗，美弥的眼睛自带一种勾人的魅力，让月城无法把视线移开，他咽了咽口水，开口问：“为什么你这么了解？”</p><p>  “哈哈哈，这是我的个人隐私，你感兴趣吗？”美弥靠近，两人的脸只离着不过十几公分，月城可以清楚地看到他尖锐的下巴曲线和微翘的嘴唇，接着，那张泛粉的嘴唇动了动，问他：“对我跟谁睡过这件事，男人还是女人，你感兴趣吗？”</p><p>  “不......”月城的眼睛撇开了，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，辩解似的说：“我不感兴趣。”</p><p>  “那真是扫兴，我本来还有点兴趣跟你讨论一下呢。”美弥耸了耸肩摊手，“所以，你想选择怎样的死法？”</p><p>  “交给你了，反正你们才是专业的不是吗？”在美弥的脸离开自己之后，月城的呼吸回复了正常。</p><p>  “就不怕被骗了？”</p><p>  “将死之人还有什么好怕的？”</p><p>  月城深凹的眼窝中射出的视线笔直，似乎真的没有一丝畏惧，他从球衣口袋里抽出一盒香烟，点上，深吸一口，然后靠着椅子背后仰，将混浊的烟圈朝着天空吐出去。</p><p>  “给我一根。”说着，美弥笑眯眯地伸手拿过了烟盒，月城有点麻烦。</p><p>  “你也吸烟？不过这个有点重。”</p><p>  “十四的七星确实有点重，不过没有若叶那么重。”美弥叼着烟，起身凑近了月城，然后籍着他嘴上烟的火光点燃了烟，这个动作令两人之间的距离很近，甚至可以看到他低垂的睫毛微微颤动。</p><p>  月城避开了目光。</p><p>  “你会自己打手枪吗，月城。”</p><p>  美弥吐着烟圈，用像在问“你吃饭了吗”一样的语气发问。</p><p>  “我是男人。”月城皱着眉头看他，但没说出后半句。</p><p>  “这是当然。”美弥笑了起来，他的笑容埋在一片烟雾中看着不是那么清楚，但月城可以清楚地听到他后来的话，“你知道性窒息吗？性窒息还是叫自淫性窒息，青春期的孩子经常会玩，他们把毛巾或绳子缠在脖子上，然后一边勒紧一边打飞机。你知道的，在大脑缺氧时它会进入一种清醒的，半幻觉性的状态。和高潮结合在一起，会产生一种与可卡因一样强烈的，极易上瘾的快感。于是当他们父母发现尸体的时候，会看到毛巾的一头系在孩子的脖子上，另一头在衣架或者门梁上，而干掉的精液撒的到处都是，当然，做父母的肯定会把这一切都清理干净，替他们穿好衣服......”</p><p>  月海看着美弥，没注意到烟灰落在了裤子上，美弥的话实在太过准确，让他不禁溜了号。脑海里浮现出美弥光着身子，右手握住自己命根子打飞机的样子，他想象着美弥那像还没发育完全的少年般的身体，上面因为兴奋而泛起微红，在高潮的时候他会咬着下嘴唇，把呻吟声忍在喉咙深处。</p><p>  “替他们打扫死亡现场，让这场面看起来更像《世界上最伟大的爸爸》会做的事，这样的吗。”月城抖落烟灰懒洋洋地发问。</p><p>  “至少，让他们看起来不像《杀死比尔》的比尔的死状，当然有些玩大了的孩子会变成圣无肠，如果那样我倒是宁愿去死了。”</p><p>  美弥笑着接话，似乎丝毫没有注意到月城对他的遐想，他用干瘦如吸管般的手指捏住烟头，把它摁死在地板上。</p><p>  午后的日光透过破碎的天窗，在地板上投下一片斑斓，寂静的工厂中只能隐约听到风刮动开口的声响，这令人安心。美弥点上第二根烟，继续开口其中：“干我们这一行，最重要的就是了解客户的需求，理解客户的需求，然后，满足客户的需求，所以在每次开工之前，我都得确认明白了，你想要的到底是什么？”</p><p>  “这话怎么说的。”</p><p>  “你知道的，就像我之前跟你说过的，青春期后半因为失恋想死的孩子，或者是背负借款走投无路想死的年轻人，他们很多都不过是一时冲动，才来找我们的，所以在走到最后一步的时候，出尔反尔的几率很大。”</p><p>  月城眯起眼睛，等他接下来的话。</p><p>  “被吊在房梁上，或者喝了毒药，这些方法虽然快速有效，但或多或少还是会留给人重新思考一次的机会，大多数人，都是在这种时候反悔的。”</p><p>  “是怎么个反悔，说来听听。”</p><p>  “你见过濒临死亡的死人的挣扎吗？”美弥手指打着圈拨开空中的烟雾，“呕吐，失禁，泪流满面，肢体的动作看上去像奇行种，他们朝你爬过来，求你救他，说他不想死。”</p><p>  “你厌恶这样？”</p><p>  “是人都会厌恶，不过表现出来与否的区别，从专业角度来看，我不能表现厌恶，不过从给人信仰层面来看，这会令我难受。”</p><p>  “信仰。”月城重复了这个词。</p><p>  “自杀者不能上天国去见天父，所以我帮他们，但同样，如果杀死一个不想死的人，那我同样无法前往天国。”</p><p>  “真是令人意外意外，没想到会有基督徒来做这一行。”</p><p>  “不算基督徒，还没有受洗。”</p><p>  “有这打算？”</p><p>  “等我退休了再说，如果能顺利攒到养老金。”</p><p>  美弥笑了起来，他眼睛下弯的弧度看起来有些勾人，他看着月城，正面露出一种令人无法拒绝的神情，“说起来，你也是基督徒吧，月城かなと。 ”</p><p>  “不是。”</p><p>  月城条件反射似的反驳。</p><p>  “哦？”对面的人挑了挑眉，笑容中带着一丝狡黠，“我调查过你的履历，你父母都是耶和华见证人，从你出生前就是了。”</p><p>  “ ......那又怎样？”</p><p>  “没什么，只是很好奇，为什么父母都是虔诚的教徒，但你不仅不是教徒，甚至在十八岁成人之前就跟父母断绝了关系。”像是试探一般，美弥用手指微微抚抚摸过唇间，然后开口：“他们的女人把顺性的用处变成逆性的用处；男人也可以，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。”</p><p>  如预料似的，月城皱起了眉头。</p><p>  “你知道这句出自哪里？”</p><p>  “罗马书第一章第二十六节。”</p><p>  “你真是个老实人，月城かなと。”</p><p>  美弥似乎很满意月城的反应，但这点反而令他感到不爽，他叼着烟，直接地开口：“不过我记得更清楚的那句是：我们在天上的父，愿人都尊贵你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。”</p><p>  “你是青豆雅美吗？”美弥像听到笑话似的咯咯笑了起来，不知为何月城感到有点难为情，他猛吸了一口烟，将烟圈吐到空中。</p><p>  “说起来。”美弥适时转移了话题，“你知道吗，死是怎样一种感觉？”</p><p>  月城摇了摇头。</p><p>  “也是，毕竟地府又不像吉野家，谁都可以花500块去转一圈，不过说回来，死这种体验让你回归彻底的动物性，意味着，就是无论你理智的时候有多么强大的意志力与决心，无论您是决心为国捐献的英雄，还是接受安乐死的绝症病人，当死亡真正迫近的时候，心里所有的勇气与决心都跟肥皂泡泡似的，嘭一下就没了，你面前只剩下两个字，就是害怕。</p><p>  “非常非常恐惧，内心柔弱得像刚出生的小鹿，渴求着回到温暖的子宫，回去那永远不会被伤害的地方，说起来，我会觉得，destrudo和Eros在本质上都是一种东西，这些同样驱使我们脱离现状，去追求永恒的平静，不是吗？”</p><p>  美弥的问题令月城不知该做何回答，他沉默了一会，开口发问：“这和今天的事有什么关系吗？”</p><p>  “哈哈哈哈，抱歉我扯远了，说直接点吧，是我个人的问题，因为信仰问题我不会杀死对我求饶的人，而你又不能接受自杀失败的后遗症，所以我得想一个让我们两全的方法。”</p><p>  “这方法是？”</p><p>  “sexual asphyxia”</p><p>  美弥毫不避讳地说出这个词，硕大的眼睛直勾勾看着月城。</p><p>  “性窒息可以让人处于达到高潮的时候死去，那种强烈到无法反抗的快感会弥补人对死亡的恐惧，嘛，说白了性交是另一种形式的eros不是吗，这样以来你就不会在将死的时候对我求饶，求我救你，让我们的工作失败了。”</p><p>  “ ......你是认真的？”</p><p>  “当然。”</p><p>  “好的。” </p><p>  月城说，他把烟头扔在地上用脚尖碾灭，心里想的是都是要死的人了，走到这步还有什么好怕的。</p><p>  “要怎样做。”</p><p>  美弥看着他一副要英勇赴义的样子，捂着嘴笑了起来，而后伸手指向他的手提包开口道：“你喜欢摄影，所以一定带着吧，要不要最后给我拍一张，算送我的礼物。”</p><p>  月城沉默了一会，还是顺从地拉开拉链，从手提包里拿出了曾经珍爱到放在枕头边的那台Polaroid690，年轻的时候他曾想过成为一个Polaroid摄影师，所以时时刻刻都把这台机器带在身边。但是现在已经不需要，想着他端起相机对着美弥对焦，透过116mm的定焦镜头看到的世界有些泛黄，带有某些不确定性的光晕，显得有些有些不真实。</p><p>  深呼吸，然后按下快门，通过马达机带动齿轮所发出的哒哒声，机器吐出了一张空白的照片，上面空无一物。</p><p>  “失败了？”</p><p>  “不是。”月城收起相机，又接着道：“半小时后才会显影，不过那时候我应该已经死了。”</p><p>  说着，月城把那张相片递给给美弥。美弥一边道谢一边接下这份好意，然后顺势握住月城的手腕，把他的手臂反别到背后。</p><p>  “怎？”</p><p>  没等月城反应过来，他的双手就被一副合金的的手铐铐在了背后，手铐的链条穿过椅子背的支架，将他紧紧地禁锢在了座椅上。</p><p>  “抱歉，这是必要的。”</p><p>  美弥露出一个善意的微笑，把吻落在了他的耳朵上。月城的身体微微抖动，似乎在告诉着美弥耳朵是他的敏感点。</p><p>  “性窒息......”月城喃喃说着，不停地把涌出的口水咽回去，“没想到你说的是这种......”</p><p>  “你讨厌？我可以停的。”</p><p>  美弥含住他的耳朵，用舌尖反复勾勒他耳朵的轮廓的痕迹，月城没有说话，只是闭上了眼睛。</p><p>  “很好，那我们就要正式开始了，我会挑逗你，让你兴奋，然后让你高潮，让你体会这辈子最强烈的高潮，在你射精的时候，我会用这个。”美弥用手指勾住他的领带，打了个旋，“用这个勒死你，放心，我技术很好的，哈哈哈，不是说性方面，而是绞死人这事上。”</p><p>  过于直白的话语配合美弥吹在脖颈和耳边的呼吸，让月城的心跳加速了起来，不止于此，他能感到某种热流顺着身体的血液翻滚流动，如一条邪恶的蛇，在他的体内游动。月城闭着眼，任由美弥一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子，让他的上身暴露在空气之中。</p><p>  凉风拂过胸膛所带来的凉爽吹不灭已经被点燃的火焰，美弥的指尖正在他的胸口游走，就像那条蛇，缓慢地，轻柔地，将他拉入欲望的地狱。</p><p>  月城从没想过，自己会以这种方式死去。不过，现在比起死亡这件事，他更在意的是美弥深入自己的裤子的那只手。月城还记得，美弥的手指修长而白皙，像女人的手。不过他从没跟女人做过，所以并不知道自己的下体被女人握在把手是怎样的感觉。</p><p>  “你很兴奋啊。”美弥的声音从下面传来，月城能听出他声音中的挑逗，“现在我真有点怀疑，怀疑你是不是真是gay了。”说着，美弥轻柔地摩擦他的大腿内侧，这种刺激让月城感到自己的下体膨胀到令人难受的程度。</p><p>  “别做过头了。”月城抬起头，想提醒美弥自己跟他始终都是雇主和雇员的关系。但睁眼看到的却是美弥手中的一副黑色眼罩，还不等月城反应过来，世界就陷入一片令人不安的黑暗之中。</p><p>  “请忍耐一下，不要一来就射精，不然待会会很难办。”</p><p>  美弥的声音温柔地像车站资讯处的接待员，但月城此刻只想狠狠吐槽，那种事是我能控制的吗？</p><p>  视觉被剥夺夺走所带来的利处只有一点，那就是会加强其他感官的敏感性，月城可以很清楚地听到美弥轻吻自己腹股沟时的喘息，可以闻到空气中弥漫着的情欲的气味，甚至可以意识到体内的那条蛇正在撕扯他的心脏，带来一种撕裂麻酥的感觉。</p><p>  “抱歉。”月城叫停了正在玩弄自己下体的美弥，他咬着牙，喘息着，从喉咙缝里伸出声音，“虽然很抱歉，但是你再这样下去，我会忍不住的。” </p><p>  没有回应，被捆绑在一片黑暗中的月城听不到对面人一丝一毫的反馈，只有下体被握在手心里的温热触感是这样真实。</p><p>  月海等待着，努力想把思维转向别的地方，控制好自己的冲动，他不想就这样在美弥的手心里高潮。脑海里闪过刚才的闲谈，他想象着十三四的男孩把绳子套在自己的脖子上打飞机，把精液撒了一地，如果在几个年前自己也用同样的方法试一次的话，那是不是就没有今天这么烦心的事了。想着，眼前似乎出现了某些不合时宜的情景，月城想起自己第一次尝试告白的那个男生，他是个好人来着，好到什么程度呢？哪怕他拒绝了月城，也从未在背后说过他的坏话。年轻的时候月城曾觉得自己是自由的，自己可以掌控一切，但真正长大了他才发现，这世界上并不存在所谓真正的自由，所有人都是被绑在命运的巨轮上，在泰坦的监视下获取那不值一提的“自由”罢了。</p><p>  这种人生值得度过吗？月城曾无数次问自己。</p><p>  虽说判断人生价值不值得度过，这本身就是在回答哲学的根本问题，但月城却无法像那些豁达的人一样做出豁达的回答。</p><p>  如果不值得度过，那就应该结束它。这是月城的回答。因为我们没法选择开始的话，至少可以自由地选择结束。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  如果是这样的结束，也不坏。月城被施加在身上的重量拉回现实，他明白了，美弥此刻正跨坐在自己的腿上。这个男人很瘦，四肢都细长得像个男孩，像那种第一眼就让月城无可避免地勃起的男孩。</p><p>  美的把吻落在他的唇上，有烟草的味道。熟练的吻，他吸吮着月城的下唇，然后往里探入，一点一点摩擦过他的舌尖，牙龈。唾液的交换所带来的愉悦是生理性的，或者用美弥的话来说，是动物性的。月城不知为何，从一见面起，他就莫名喜欢这个男人，就连他一本正经讲黄段子的语气，月城都很喜欢。</p><p>  “没担心，我来之前清理过了的。”美弥在他的耳边窃窃私语，月城愣了一下，并没有瞬间抓住这话里的意思。但没必要多想，因为下一秒美弥就用身体为他做了解释。</p><p>  美坚握住他的下体，微微起身，让他对准了自己的入口处。那坚硬而灼热的东西挺立着，即使不用手扶都会直直刺入美弥的体内，但是被蒙住眼的月城找不到方向，他只能焦灼地等待着，等待着美弥一点点坐下去，一点点扩展下身，把他那根如箭矢一般笔直的欲望囊括其中。</p><p>  进入的过程很顺畅，或者说是顺滑，从这种润滑之中，月城明白了刚才美弥是做什么去了，但他来不及多想，因为下体被那甬道紧紧裹胁所带来的快感，已经击碎了理性思维的壁垒，让月城无可避免地跌入了某些浑浊而泥泞的欲望之中。</p><p>  “这，这也是......客户服务，的一部分吗？”</p><p>  月城喘息着发问，但得到的却是一个更深的吻。</p><p>  美弥就这样跨坐在他的身上，一下又一下起伏，让他的下体在不断的进出中变得越来越膨大。月城能感觉到美弥坚硬下体正抵在自己小腹前方，他想象着它的样子，想象着此刻正在身上抚慰安慰自己的美弥的样子。</p><p>  一瞬间，他忽然很想看这个人的表情。</p><p>可已经来不及了，青山洋服店花3900块买来的低档领带的质量意外的好，丝质的触感让脖子上的疼痛少了一点。月城喘息了起来，他咬住嘴唇，可是因为缺氧而逐渐麻痹的大脑只肯接受从下半身传来的信号。月城的呻吟声夹杂着泥泞的水声开始在整个大厅中回荡。</p><p>  强烈的快感冲击着大脑，呼吸即将暂停，月城可能会想到脖子颈处越勒勒紧紧的领带中断了血流，也带走了大脑的供氧。一种紧绷的，肿胀的，模糊的，即将迫近极限的感觉在体内奔走。</p><p>  身体条件反射性地开始挣扎，这是生物的本能，眼罩被蹭掉，月城可以看到那个正跨坐在自己的男人，看到他那张同样被欲望染红的脸。一切都过曝到发白的世界中，是这样刺眼。</p><p>  月城狠狠顶住他，然后将混合了如一瞬间的死亡般剧烈快感的液体，射入了他的体内。</p><p>  “好想和这个人，再来一次。”</p><p>  在挥别这个世界之前，月城脑海里想的是这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  再次醒来的时候，太阳已经开始西落。</p><p>  月城花了许久，才从地上爬起来，而搞清楚自己到底身在何处，之前发生了什么，则花费了他双倍的时间。</p><p>  在昏迷的时候月城做了一个很长很长的梦，长到令他几乎分不清这到底是真是发生过的现实，还是死后见到的地狱。他看到小时候的自己，只穿着背心和小短裤，被父亲提起来扔进水塘的时候两条瘦弱的腿在空中扑腾，像只小青蛙似的。秋日的水很冷，冷到他牙齿止不住地打颤，他求父亲让自己上岸，但是那男人只是一个劲跪在地上，似乎在祈祷着什么。</p><p>  月城记得，那时候他嘴里念叨着的是：“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊贵你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。请原谅我的过错，我的淫行，让我的灵归于你的荣耀......”</p><p>  在之后很长一段时间里，月城都想不起那之后发生的事，只有一些隐约的片段，一些模糊的记忆，一些只会出现在梦中，将他压在身下的邪恶影子和后身的疼痛。</p><p>  或许从那时候起，自己就已经变得不正常了。</p><p> </p><p>  月城伸手摸过身上，实在的触感似乎证明着生命依旧普通地流逝着。一切都没变，世界没有分成两个，他活在这里，没上天堂，也没下地狱，只是普通地，卑微地，无可奈何地活着。举目四望，这个巨大的废弃工厂与几个小时前没什么不同，唯有逐渐消逝的光退出了大门，让这片空间被阴暗而湿冷的气息重新包围。不过，第一次进来时候遇见的那男人，已经不在了。</p><p>  一瞬间，脑海里走马灯似的闪过了不久前的种种细节，月城下意识地去摸自己的脖子，那里一圈很明显的勒痕，甚至几个小时过去了，依旧火辣辣地生疼。</p><p>  “什么烂公司，最后不还是没办成。”</p><p>  在椅子翻倒的瞬间，与美弥之间发生的一切又一次地闯入了他的脑袋。这一切真的真的吗？月城有些怀疑，甚至怀疑是否是自己的精神过于紧张忧虑而产生的幻觉。手摸向下身，即使已经不甚明显，但裤子上几处隐约可见的污垢痕迹，似乎佐证着刚才发生的一切的真实性。</p><p>  “我真是......疯了吧。”</p><p>  预约帮助自杀服务，被带到这荒郊野岭，跟个陌生人来了一发，最后还没死成，怎么想都觉得自己是被骗了。想着，月城去摸手提包里的钱夹，令人意外的是里面的现金倒是分文不少。</p><p>  “难道是来骗炮的？”</p><p> 月城疑惑地喃喃自语，而就在这时，手提包里的一个信封被他意外碰落。那个浅粉色的信封明显不是自己的风格，犹豫了几秒，月城还是乖乖认输似的打开了它。<br/><br/>  里面是两张纸，一张是几个小时前月城拍下的那张相片，上面映出的美弥正微笑着看着这边，神态自然而温柔。而另一张，则是一张手写的信。</p><p>  </p><p>
  <strong>敬启者：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  月城先生，请原谅我在最后一刻收手。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  你知道的，我们的原则是了解客户的需求，理解客户的需求，满足客户的需求。而且因为我个人的信仰，所以我不能去杀一个已经对我求饶的人。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  另外，就我个人而言，你的死对我来说也是一件值得惋惜的事情。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  因为跟你的性爱体验，真的很愉悦。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  想来你也是同样吧，因为在最后的最后，我好像听到你说了什么，那时候你的表情很可爱，让我忍不住松了手想听清楚你的话。但真不巧，那之后你就昏过去了。所以我只能做一个“世界上最伟大的爸爸”，替你把一切都整理好，让你能安然地面对醒来的一切。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  最后，祝你未来的日子里能快乐幸福，找到自己爱的男孩（承认你是gay吧，这不丢人。）</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  神爱世人，就算你是gay，他也爱。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>爱你的：美弥</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>